Problem: Simplify the expression. $-6n(-2n-2)$
Use the distributive property to distribute the ${-6n}$ $ = ({-6n} \times -2n) + ({-6n} \times -2)$ $ = (12n^{2}) + (12n)$ $ = 12n^{2} + 12n$